The Demon and a Bird
by SteelWingAngel
Summary: With Ibilis defeated the world had peace. Not until Mephiles the minion of Ibilis made deal of returning to the world for his revenge with exchange for his memories. Will Mephiles be a different man or the same demon. Read more to find out. Contains Mephonic yaoi. First fan fiction as well.
1. Where it all Began

Hello guys this is SteelWingAngel with my first fan fiction. I hope you people enjoy this story.

Oh and to let you guys know, I'm going to mostly make Sonadow, some Sonourge, and a little Mephonic fan fictions. So this one might contain Mephonic so don't read it if you don't like it. Enjoy !

A Demon and his Bird 1

It has been at least four years since the Iblis incident has happened. Everyone was going on with their lives just fine, even our little blue friend was running through the city without a care in the world. Everyone was happy with their lives today except one. Somewhere, a demonic crystal looking hedgehog that was light blue in color was floating adrift through nothing but white space talking to himself in an angry tone. "How long has it been" said the hedgehog with a deep but angry voice? "How long has it been since that infernal hedgehog KILLED ME! He suddenly shouted which was loud enough to make his voice echo throughout the white space. "All I ever wanted was to be restored with Iblis once again but that pesky blue hedgehog and his friends stopped me from accomplishing that goal! Now I'm stuck here with no one but time to keep me company." The dark one said with sadness in his eyes. "I would give up anything for my revenge, even my own soul. Then out of nowhere, a deep voice spoke to the angry demon. "Mephiles"The mysterious but dark voice called to the floating demon. "Who's there!" yelled Mephiles! "I can give you that second chance in exchange for something in return." The voice slowly said. "What kind chance and who are you?" Mephiles said, not trusting the voice that was talking to him. "A chance of revenge, the revenge of the one who has killed you." "Why should I believe a word your saying?" Mephiles said. "Because, I am the only one who can free you from this place." "And what can I give you in return for this chance?" said Mephiles with his eyebrow up. "Let's see, your soul is here so I can't take that so I'll think I'll have your MEMORIES!" The voice said with a chuckle. "What my memories, how the hell am I even going to remember my revenge!" said Mephiles denying the proposal. "It's either that or being stuck here until the end of time. Mephiles was thinking about the offer heavily. He was talking in his mind, "let's see, I may lose my memories but I can free from this wretched place. I know for some reason that even though my memories are gone my flame of revenge will never make me forget." Then he finally spoke, "Fine , I'll take it." The voice laughed in in triumph and black mist surrounded Mephiles turning everything dark. Somewhere in the middle of the woods, Mephiles woke up, of course not remembering what has happened to him. "Ugh, what happened and why does my head hurt?" Mephiles said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not to mention, who am I?

OK, that was my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave some positive comments here. I really want to continue the next chapter with good support. So, until next time, I'm Out!


	2. The Heart of a Bird

Hey guys, this is SteelWingAngel here with another chapter of this fan fiction. I hope this is better than the last one because I didn't really like it that much. So, without further ado the next chapter!

The heart of a Bird

Mephiles slowly got back up, making sure the headache doesn't get any worse. "C'mon Mephiles, easy does it now." He said to himself. "There you go, now to get out of this place and remember how I got here in the first place." Mephiles started walking through the forest with no clue where he was going. Then, he saw some animals drinking out of a small pond. "Guess I could use a drink." Mephiles walked slowly over to the pond, not to scare the other animals. As took another slow step to the pond, the animals turned to him and ran out of fear. "Heh, oh well guess that leaves me with more room to drink." Mephiles said with a bit of sorrow in him. "Still, wouldn't hurt to have some company." He then drank from the pond to refresh himself. Ahh, that was good." When he finished, he noticed a few birds to the side of the pond. He slowly walked over there, hoping not to startle them as well. He then saw then a few crows attacking 4 small birds. One of the birds was red with black dots across its wings. The other looks green with three strands of hair pointing of its head. While the one to its right looks kind of beat up but he kindly see that it has black feathers, only darker than the crows and white stripes across its head. The one in the middle looks like it has its wing and tail injured and its lying on the ground. It appears to have blue feathers in the top and all white in the bottom with a black strip acting as a border between its two colors. "I have to help!" Mephiles started to run at the birds. "Shoo shoo, get away you damn crows!" The crows flapped away in fear and flew across the trees out of sight. Mephiles turned to the small birds and walked up to the injured one. "Hey there." Mephiles said with a small voice. He slowly moved his hand close to the small blue injured bird until his hand was pecked hard by the green bird. "Ouch, what was that for!" He yelled, glaring at the green bird. Then he saw the three birds covering the blue one with determination in their eyes. He knew that those birds would defend their friend, no matter the danger that was around them. "I see, you two would save this small one, even at the cost of your own lives. You guys must have really strong friends blue one." He started to move his hand the blue one again. The green bird was about to peck Mephiles hand again, only to be stopped by a black wing. The bird quickly looked at the black bird with a gaze that says what the hell you are doing, all over it. The black bird only nods back at the green one. Then they all let Mephiles hand through. Mephiles wanted to prove no harm to the bird by petting it softly over its head. The bird tweeted softly liking it. Then Mephiles slowly picked it up and carry it with his hands like he would do if carrying a baby. Mephiles started to walk again through the forest with the three birds flying close behind him. He stopped walking and sat under a big old tree. He started taking care of the small bird. Feeding it, nurturing it and giving it love and comfort. It has been 5 days of taking care of the birds. It and he quite enjoyed it too. "Okay little one, it's time." Mephiles started to lift the bird up over his head. The bird started to flap its wings and shack its tail feathers to make sure it fully healed. Then it jumped out of Mephiles hand and flew with excitement and joy. It turned back to fly around Mephiles. He chuckled at the site of the bird flying and feeling happy. The other birds chirped at the blue one to signal him, it's time to go. The birds started flying away, but in Mephiles surprise, the blue bird stayed. "Why aren't you going little guy. You should fly with your friends. The other birds stopped and turned around to see their friend on Mephiles shoulder. "C'mon little one, you should go with them. " The bird only nodded and chirped at the other birds. The other birds nodded as well and flew off. Mephiles was confused. "Why didn't you go with your friends?" The bird only answer was cuddling itself in Mephiles cheek. "I get it now; you want stay with me for helping out with your injuries. Well okay, you can stay with me." The bird chirped with excitement. "But first, let's give you a name, How about Benji?" The bird shook its head. "Okay how about Ray!" The bird still shook its head. "Fine, it's either you or I'm just bad at giving names." Mephiles said with a chuckle. "Let's see here, how about Cerus?" The small bird nodded with joy. "Okay, looks like that'll be the name I'm going to start calling you for now on. By the way, are you a boy or a girl?" The little bird stood tall revealing its mighty chest. "So you're a boy by the look of that stance." The bird nodded with a small smile. "Okay Cerus let's first get out of here, I have some questions that I'm looking for. The bird stated to flap out of Mephiles at hand and chirped at him. "You want me to follow you? So you know the way out. Mephiles said with a grin. "Well then, lead on friend!" The bird chirped with excitement and flew in flew in front of Mephiles face.

Well guys that was my 2nd chapter for The Demon and a Bird story. Hopefully you people find it better than the last one, because I know I did. So, it's almost Christmas Day, just another month away. Can't wait, and with Christmas break coming near, I'll have all the time focusing on this story and maybe a Christmas special. So until next time, I'm out!


	3. The Unsuspecting Return

Hello guys finally found some free time to write. Sorry that I hadn't been uploading lately. Trying to upload as best I can but I'm gaining some free time so lucky me. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

The Unexpected Return

It has been a couple of hours since Cerus have been leading Mephiles out of the forest. Cerus started chirping at Mephiles. "Almost there huh, that's great my small friend. The sooner we get out of here, the faster I can get answers to my past." Cerus nodded at him, and then they came closer to what looks like an opening. "Ah, we're finally here at last. I was starting to get tired of all this nature, so where now?" Cerus chirped at the sign with two directions on it. "Oh what's this, let's see so that was Elven forest huh and this way must be Metropolis. That place might give me some answers." Cerus nodded and flew around Mephiles. "No time to waste, let's get going!" said Mephiles with a smile. After an hour of traveling, they finally hit the city. "So this is the city huh, let's have ourselves a little tour before reclaiming my past bud. Cerus chirped back with joy. Mephiles walked around the big city, for him it was like visiting a whole new world since he never really remembered being in one. He was having a great time exploring the place but the only problem was that people wouldn't stop staring at him and whenever he got near, they start to move away with a little fear in their eyes. Mephiles took a look at his body then raised his head at Cerus. "Guess I would be scared two if I was a walking crystal looking hedgehog." Mephiles and Cerus both started to giggle then laugh at the comment. They both spotted a park across the street. "You feel like having a little fun?" Mephiles asked with a smile. Cerus twitted back and nod his little head. "Ok, last one there is a rotten egg!" They both ran as fast as they could without out a care in a world. "That was a tough race; remind me not to go so easy on you." Mephiles said while huffing heavily for a breath of air. The bird nodded back in victory over his friend. The two friends enjoyed themselves in the park, they both got ice cream, and they played in the pond and did some other fun things. "Man, that was really fun, and did you see the way that guy in the ice cream stand ran when he looked at me!?" said Mephiles with ice cream all over his muzzle. Cerus chirped back while carrying ice cream with his small feet. They both lay down under a small tree. "Hah, this has been the best day so Far." said Mephiles with a grin on his face. "I wish this day would never end." But somewhere else, our little hero's sidekick Tails was sleeping on his computer was awoken from his slumber from a loud beeping noise coming from it. "Whoa!" said Tails as he fell from his chair. "Ow, that really hurt, huh what's this?" Said Tails rubbing his head gently from the fall. "That's weird; there are spike waves of Chaos energy coming from Metropolis City, better call Sonic for this. *1 minute later* "Hey little buddy, what you call me here for?" said Sonic holding two chilidogs in both of his hands. "Well Sonic, I found traces of chaos energy spikes that were coming from the Elvyn forest all the way to Metropolis city. Ah, there we go It seems I found the source of the spikes of energy." Tails said was he was typing heavily on his computer. "So, zoom in so we can see what's causing them." Said Sonic as he gulfed down a chili dog. "Okay, just give me moment… and there. Oh my God, Sonic you have to see this! Said Tails with his eyes widening from surprise. "What is it?" said Sonic walking over to the screen. "What, I can't believe it; is that" "Mephiles." Tails said, finishing his partner's sentence. "But how, I thought you got rid of him?" "I thought I did too but for whatever reason; he's back." Said sonic with a concern face. "Well, I better get rid of him before he cause's any trouble." Sonic said as he dashed out the room and out the front door. "Wait, screamed Tails!" but he was too late, the speedy hero was now long gone. "Something doesn't feel right here." said Tails as he looked at the screen. He saw for some reason, Mephiles laughing but the evil kind of laugh, the laugh of joy. He started the X-Tornado and flew out the garage following Sonic with that memory he just saw in his mind.

Well guys there you go, my third chapter. Sorry it was so short as well I promise I'll make it longer next time and if you're thinking of where the mephonic here is don't worry. There it's coming, probably the next chapter or the one after so keep reading if you want to see it. Until them, I'm OUT!


	4. Asking for Forgiveness

Hey guys this is SteelWingAngel with the next chapter for The Demon and a Bird. So, I made some free time for myself and thought I could make the next chapter for this. I'm also thinking of doing another story after this one and thank you guys for the support, I mean I know it's not much but it's enough to help me keep writing. Well, enough chit chatting, let's get on with the next chapter.

Asking for Forgiveness

Sonic and Tails have reached Metropolis city where at the means to deal with Mephiles. Tails still wondering what he just saw at the screen right before they left landed the X-Tornado at a nearby parking lot hoping not to get another ticket for a No Parking Zone again. "C'mon Tails let's hurry before Mephiles starts any kind of trouble again" Said Sonic as he was practicing his fighting moves. "Okay I'm coming jeez." said Tails while rolling his eyes. While in Mephiles part, both he and Cerus were still relaxing under the shade with their eyes closed. "Ah, such a beautiful day today, right Cerus?" Mephiles said with a smile. Cerus chirped back for an agreeable response. "Well, time to go find out about my past before the day ends." Mephiles stood up stretching his body high and Cerus was stretching as well only with his wings. "How about we start by asking questions around the city, someone here probably knows who I am right?" Cerus nodded but as they exit toward the gate Mephiles was knocked at his back and flew against the tree. "Ow, what the hell was that?" Mephiles shouted. Cerus quickly flew to his side landing on the injured hedgehog. Sonic quickly stood a few feet in front of him. "So you came back huh, probably trying to think of a plane to get revenge on me." Sonic said with a grin on his face. "What, what are you taking about I don't even know you!" Mephiles shouted back with anger. "Whatever Mephiles, I'm not buying that act so get ready to be pummeled back where you're supposed to belong." Tails that was finally catching up to Sonic was in shock to see Mephiles again. "So he is back." mumbled Tails who was still in shock. "What are you two talking about, wait a minute back again, did I go somewhere, well whatever it is, these two might know who I am and what happened to me." Mephiles said in his mind. "Cerus, I want you to stay back; things might get a little dangerous okay?" The little bird nodded and flew up high into the tree. Mephiles started to slowly put his hands up. "What is he playing?" asked Tails a little confused about this. "I have no idea Tails but I know it's not good." said Sonic as he was still in his fighting stance. "Listen, I don't want any trouble, I just want to ask a few questions and I'll be on my way." Mephiles said slowly walking his way to Sonic. "I told you again Mephiles I don't buy your act. Knowing you, you always are looking for trouble." said Sonic battle ready at whatever it is that's coming to him. "I think he's telling the truth Sonic, he doesn't look like he's lying." "C'mon Tails, don't fall for that, you know Mephiles ready to attack when his evil plans are complete and this might be one of them!" Sonic said with an angry tone. "Wait, did he just say evil plans, am I some sort of villain? Said Mephiles questioning himself. Tails wanted to tell sonic about what he saw at the screen but didn't know how to explain it. "Please, we can all work this out." said Mephiles in a surprisingly calm tone. "Hold it there, take one more step and your dead meat." warned Sonic. "But sonic, something in my gut says we can trust him and I know that sounds crazy but you know that my gut feeling is never wrong, why do you think I complete almost all my inventions, we should trust him." "Yes, please I just want some awns-. But before Mephiles could finish his sentence, his hands seemed to start glowing. "Huh, what is this?" Then all of a sudden his hands shot out an energy ball at Tails. "Tails look out!" screamed Sonic. Tails was too shocked to move and the ball was too fast. Luckily Sonic pushed Tails in time before the ball could make hit. The energy ball instead hit the gate making it look like it melted in half. Mephiles was shocked at what he just done, he's eyes widened in surprise. "What did I just do?" Mephiles kept repeating that line. Cerus who was also shocked flew quickly to Mephiles to see if he was okay. "Did you just see that, I shot that thing out of my hands what am I?" Sonic who was on Tails got off of him and looked at the half melted gate then glared back at Mephiles? He helped Tails get up then shouted at him. "I'll know what you are; you're a monster, a freak! Your one of the reasons this world could never find peace. See Tails, what I said he was fooling us all along. Tails didn't say a word; he was just looking at Mephiles with fear in his eyes. "No, I didn't mean to; it was an accident!" shouted Mephiles with hurt in his voice. "What are you talking about; did you see what you just did! You blasted a deadly energy ball at my best friend, now stop lying to us and get ready because I'm about to come at you. "Wait; no please stop I didn't want any of this. Before Mephiles could explain Sonic kicked him and spin dashed him midair. Mephiles hit the dirt head on and covered his stomach with his hands. "Please stop, I didn't want any of this." cried Mephiles. "Well too, bad because you're about to get some of it. Sonic who was blinded by anger then repeatedly kick Mephiles in the stomach a few times. Mephiles was close to breaking into tears. "Sonic, I think he had enough!" Tails screamed as he pulled Sonic away from Mephiles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mephiles kept repeating in a tearing voice. Sonic then stop glaring at him and took a second at what he had done. People around them started to stare at them with fear and confusion in their eyes. They started whispering to each other and slowly backed away from the blue hero. Sonic then looked at Mephiles with tears running through injured hedgehog face. Cerus quickly bolted and pecked Sonic in the head a few times then flew close to Mephiles face. "Ow!" flinch Sonic. Cerus checked and was shocked to see his friend tears all over his face. Sonic's anger immediately disappeared when he noticed what he had just done. "Oh my God." Whispered Sonic." I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it like this." He kneeled down in front of Mephiles offering his hand. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did it wasn't supposed to happen like this. C'mon, we'll help patch you in Tails house okay?" Cerus was about to peck his hand until he felt a something grab his wing. Mephiles looked at Cerus and nodded. Cerus nodded back as to say let him. Mephiles hesitantly grabbed Sonic's hand and was pulled up. Sonic called Tails over to help Mephiles get on their plane. They took off with the little blue bird not so far flying with the plane. Mephiles still felt some pain on his stomach and back. "Hey; you okay there?" Sonic said with worry. "Nah, its fine just some bruises." Mephiles said back. "Look, sorry again for hitting you and claiming out that stuff, I was just upset. "Well, it's okay; it was all just a simple misunderstanding. The plane landed right next to Tails garage. Both friends help Mephiles out of the plane and into the house. As he went inside, he saw the walls covered with light yellow wallpaper. They set him on the couch slowly trying to avoid injuring any further. Tails went to go get the medical kit he had in his room. "So, you really lost your memory huh?" Sonic questioned. "Yah, I don't seem to recall anything. I woke up in the forest and ended up here, strange stuff has been going on." Sighed Mephiles. The only person who has been friends with me is Cerus." "Cerus is he that little bird that keeps following you around?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, found him being picked on by some ravens in the woods. Been my friend ever since I saved him and his friends. "Heh, he's kind of cute." Sonic said as he rubbed the bird with his finger under the little one's neck. Cerus chirped in a happy tone. He flew up and rubbed his head against Sonic's cheeks. Sonic giggled at the show of affection. "I think he likes you." said Mephiles. "I'm back!" said Tails carrying the medical kit. "Now hold still while I tend your bruises." Sonic saw one of Mephiles bruises and felt bad for doing something so bad to someone who didn't even deserve. Well at the time he didn't deserve. Mephiles flinched when Tails put an ice pack on him. "It's okay; the ice we'll reduce the swelling." Directed Tails. "So, do you remember anything now?" asked Tails. Mephiles was thinking in his head. "Nope, nothing the only thing I remember was waking up in the woods and I don't know anything before that. "Hm, come downstairs to my lab; sonic you can help me tend with him. Sonic nodded and helped Mephiles towards the lab. Little Cerus followed them to the lab. "What are you going to do Tails?" asked Sonic. "I'm going to try and get his memory back."

Well there you go, chapter 3 for my Demon and a Bird story. I think it's good so far and sorry for making Sonic seem like the bad guy here, you'll see why Sonic acted like that in the next chapter soon. Also can't wait for Black Friday I'm getting myself a Ps4. Halleluiah so until next time I;m OUT!


	5. Tying Broken Bonds

Hey guys this is SteelWingAngel back in action. Sorry for taking so long continuing this story, grades just came in and I'm not so happy with them so I might be doing more studying and less writing but the good news is that this Thanksgiving break I will be writing more chapters until the break is done. So let's continue with this story.

Tying Broken Bonds

The gang walked downstairs to Tails lab which seems to have lots of random machinery like the parts of Metal Sonic Tails found at the last battle they had with him and the communicator for the wisps from the last battle they had with Dr. Robotnik. There was one of the battle suits Tails made for Sonic but he never used it because Sonic's obnoxious pride of doing his battles legit. The X-Tornado sitting in the middle of the lab, which Tails somehow moved it down in his own. "So, how exactly are you going to get my memories back?" said Mephiles still fascinated with the lab. "Right over here." The two hedgehogs stopped in front of a machine covered in a white rag. "Ladies and Hedgehogs, I present to you my new invention, the Memory Configurator!" Mephiles clapped his hands and at the same time Sonic whistled, all being impressed with the invention Tails has made. It was a giant pod, twice the size of the both Hedgehogs. It has 3 lunar light bulbs in the top, rings around it with the colors from yellow to green then to red flowing from up to down. It had extra thick glass as the front cover. "Damn Tails, you have a lot of free time. "Yeah, I guess I do." Tails said, blushing little while rubbing the back of his head. "So, how does this thing work exactly." said Mephiles still impressed by the machine. "Oh, it's real easy; the Memory Configurator can send ultra sound waves through your brain to locate your lost memories with this control pad here and the cool thing is that it can also reconfigure memories, so in other words change them." Tails said finishing his sentence with a proud smile. "Interesting." said Mephiles in wonder. Cerus nodded in agreement. "So, we can begin anytime you're ready." "Ok then let's start then right now." nodded Mephiles. Then suddenly Sonic pulled Tails arm and looked back at Mephiles. "Can you give us a sec?" said Sonic giving Mephiles a weird smile. Mephiles nodded back at the two. Sonic released Tails arm and moved him to a corner. He took a quick glance at Mephiles to make sure he's not looking. Luckily he just saw him talking to his bird. "Ok Sonic; what's the big problem dragging me back here." said Tails giving Sonic an unpleasant look. "My problem is that are you sure you want to give back his memories. I mean what if he gets his memories back and becomes evil again with the whole, I'm going to destroy you and everyone you love, thing." Tails took a quick sigh at what Sonic just said. "C'mon Sonic you can't be series I mean look at him, (both staring at Mephiles playing and giggling with Cerus.) He looks completely harmless. You don't think when he even gets his memories back he's still going to destroy us. He's a changed man in a new life that just needs someone to lead the way for him." "I know, I want to believe that too but I just have the strangest feeling that something bad is going to happen." said Sonic with his head and ears down. " You care about don't you?" questioned Tails. "Yeah, so what?" Is this got something to do with the break up?" said Tails with his arms crossed and his eyebrow up. "No nothing to do with that! "said Sonic shouting which startled Cerus causing him to quickly fly up from Mephiles shoulder. Mephiles looked at the two heroes. "Uh." was the only thing Sonic could say as the three friends looked at each other awkwardly. "So, are we going to start this thing or not?" said Mephiles breaking the awkward silence between them. "Sure thing." said Tails which quickly pointed both fingers at Sonic meaning to talk about this conversation later. Sonic merely rolled his eyes back at Tails. "Now, would you kindly take a step in the capsule." said Tails as Mephiles nodded back at Cerus telling him to stay back with the two. Tails went to the one of the drawers next to one of the tables in the middle of the lab. He opened the drawer grabbing 3 goggles and giving Sonic one of the goggles and Cerus an extra small pair which were originally for a Chao in one of his other experiments. He walks up to the control pad next to the machine and turn's the knob, swipes the pad and presses a few buttons. "Okay, the Memory Configurator is all powered up and ready to go." said Tails telling Sonic and Cerus to move a few steps back in case of any immediate danger. "Ready as you are." replied Mephiles with a thumbs up. "Mephiles, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sonic a little worried about the whole thing. "I'm sure as I'll ever be." replied Mephiles who is also starting to get really nervous as well. "Okay Mephiles, the machine is now activated." said Tails. "Now Mephiles if you feel any imminent pain or light headedness I want you to tap the glass. It's okay it's not sound proof so we can hear whatever you say." instructed Tails. Mephiles nodded in response. "Let's start now!" shouted Tails pushing a button on his pad. Then suddenly light blue rings surrounded Mephiles heading up and down slowly. Mephiles was actually intrigued by this. "It's okay Mephiles it's just the sound waves locating your lost memories. Cerus, who was also dumfounded about the Machine doing its work, just can't stop staring at those rings. Sonic was thinking in his head, "Maybe Mephiles really did change and all he needs is a new kick start in life and maybe I can help him with that." He was immediately interrupted in his thoughts as Tails was monitoring the pad trying to locate the missing memories. "This is strange?" said Tails scratching his head in confusion. "What is it!" said Mephiles and Sonic both shouted at the same time. Cerus was nodding at the confusion of what just happened. The two hedgehogs both looked at each other in shock. Mephiles was likely in bigger shock. He's never seen someone actually worry about him at all. Well, as long as he remembered. Sonic, who looked at Mephiles suddenly turned away and faced Tails with a small blush that's barely noticeable, was also shocked but not as shocked as Mephiles. "That's strange, why does do I feel embarrassed in front of him. Sonic was once again interrupted in his thoughts by Tails loudly cuffing to get the two hedgehogs attention. "As I was saying, the weird thing was that for some odd reason, I can't find Mephiles memories. "What!" screamed Mephiles? "What are you talking about not finding my memories? shouted Mephiles. Tails was a bit scared at the moment took a step back a little in fear. "Mephiles calm down, I'm sure Tails has a reasonable explanation on why he can't find you memories, go ahead buddy. "Tails took a quick breath and looked at Mephiles who was glaring at him for an answer. "The reason on why I can't find our memories is because there not there. It's like somebody took them or something." Mephiles, Sonic and even Cerus were shocked. Mephiles was suddenly breathing heavily and was panicking inside the capsule. Everything was going through his head like what if he can never find his memories about himself and if he can live on not knowing. The gang quickly ran up to Mephiles. Tails was shocked, even though he was a genius in gadgets, he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this. Sonic luckily knew exactly what to do as this happened with Amy a few times in shock and Knuckles once. "Tails, I want you to open the lid, he can barely breathe in that thing." ordered Sonic. Tails was still in shock watching Mephiles as he was panicking himself. Meanwhile Cerus was pecking hard against the glass in worry hoping to break it and set him free. "TAILS!" shouted Sonic. "Oh right, sorry, got it. Tails pressed a button in his pad and released Mephiles who was still breathing heavily. "Calm down Mephiles, just calm down and breath slowly." instructed Sonic who was surprisingly calm. Mephiles was slowly calming down and was brought upstairs to the couch. He was wrapped in a blanket sitting upright with Sonic next to him and Cerus sitting on his shoulder on the other side. Tails was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Thank you." said Mephiles. "So, what now?" asked Tails sitting down on the couch as well? "I guess I have to start living a new life for myself." said Mephiles in despair. "Yeah, that's a good start and I know somebody who can help you with that." said Tails who turned staring at Sonic. "Who me?" said Sonic surprised. "You, you can help Me." asked Mephiles who was also staring at Sonic. "I don't know, I mean." "C'mon Sonic, you're the most reasonable guy I know. Plus, you're the hero of Mobieus. You can easily help with him." "Me, how about you Tails?" asked Sonic. "C'mon Sonic, you know I'm not really an outside person. "Well if you say so, I'll help." said Sonic proudly standing up with thumbs up. "Great." said Tails smiling." "Mephiles was also smiling a bit. "So where do us start." asked Mephiles. "Where else, the City that's where you'll start your new life.

Phew, that was my new chapter for now. Was a little tired when I wrote this so I'm sorry if there were any spelling errors. Still, it was a while since I started a new chapter. Everything is going to be a little slow seeing how my first semester is almost done. But, in the bright side, Winter Break is almost here and this gives me a chance to write as many chapters as I want. So hooray for winter! Until we meet next time, I'm out!


	6. The Warmth of New Friends

Hey guys, this is SteelWingAngel with another great chapter. So first things off I'm sorry I didn't upload anything for a few weeks, got to study for the damn finals for my school. Second, got an idea for a new story I like to create for you guys and if you're asking not it does contain yaoi. Sorry, this story will be different and it's been stuck in my head for a long time. Third, I think I got this space thing now working, if not ask me about it so I can learn how to do this thing right. The last thing I would like to say is that I can't wait for Christmas break. It gives me plenty of time to upload lots of new chapters so yeah me! Okay, without further ado THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The Warmth of New Friends

Sonic, Mephiles and Cerus were all heading to the City of Metropolis. Sonic had grown accustom to Mephiles. He liked the new changed Hedgehog/demon. It gave Sonic the warm feeling he gets when he helps people in trouble and something else. Sonic then realized that Mephiles was calling his name and shook his head out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sonic are you alright, you haven't stop staring at me ever since we left Tails House."

Cerus was also was also watching Sonic in Confusion.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of about something" the young hedgehog said with a grin.

"Oh okay then how long till we get there, my legs are killing me and I think Cerus's wing are starting to get sore." Mephiles spoke with woe about his beloved bird friend.

"Not long and look we're already here."

They both stopped at the front of a few giant buildings. Mephiles remembered how fun the city was for him and Cerus. He couldn't wait what was in store for him there. He got so excited that he was almost jumping with joy and he was glad it was with a new friend too. Cerus was chirping excitedly and flew around the two friends.

Sonic chuckled with the little act and for some reason he was excited as well.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Sonic.

Suddenly Mephiles stomach growled extremely loud. The demon hog blush a little and put his palm over his stomach of the sudden hunger. He looked up and saw Sonic giggle which caused him blush even more. Luckily Sonic didn't notice it but he already knows that to do first in the city.

"I think I found the answer to my question. C'mon I know a cool place where we can find ourselves some grub." Sonic said with a big smile.

As they walked across the city, Mephiles had the awkward feeling that everyone around the two were looking at him.

"Hey Sonic, I think people are staring at Me." said Mephiles not wanting to look at them.

"It's okay it's just you look, how you say different from everyone else."

"Different how?" asked the young demon.

"Well for starters you look like a walking crystal."

Mephiles took a quick glance at himself. "Yeah I would be scared too if I saw someone like this." He said with a small chuckle as they kept on walking.

Minutes later they stood in front of a small restaurant called Spice Chili.

Mephiles took a look inside and with his luck, there wasn't that many people inside of the joint. The reason he was glad because ever since that incident with Sonic, he started to get really shy in front of some people.

"Are you sure about this, I mean I don't have any money."

"It's okay my treat." said Sonic.

With those easy to hear words, Sonic was also starting to grow on him. Cerus suddenly chirped behind him catching Mephiles in surprise.

"Oh do they allow pets." said the demon hog obviously pointing at his little blue friend.

"It's fine, my friend Cream brings her chao Cheese here all the time."

The three new friends walked through the double doors with the classic ringing sound that all most restaurants have installed in their doors. The restaurants had a cool breeze when they walked through. The atmosphere there felt a little dull like any other average joints. It's obvious not many people come here often.

"Hey Mephiles see if you can find a table for us, I'll get the food."

Mephiles seeing how there are only a few people in the place found a seat just near the end of the wall across the joint. He and Cerus both headed there and made themselves comfy.

Sonic walked up the squirrel cashier that looked up at him.

"Yo Sonic back already for seconds? asked the young squirrel cashier.

"You know me Thomas you can never have too many chili dogs." He said with a thumb up.

Thomas also somehow noticed a new friend walking in with him sitting in the far corner.

"So you brought a new date with you already as well. Sonic, I didn't know you were a player. It only took you a couple of weeks to real in another one huh?" said the cashier with a wink.

Sonic blushed at what he just said the cobalt hedgehog was fuming with anger and embarrassment.

"No, no, no, no, it's nothing like that!" The hero said in a loud but also low tone.

"He's just a friend who needs some help." He said as he looked back at Mephiles who was playing with his bird giggling to distract his patience. Sonic blushed at the sight as he was once again lost in thought and couldn't hear a certain someone who was calling his name.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" the cashier silently yelled at the young cobalt's ears which shook him out of his train of thought.

"Oh yeah what is it? asked the clueless one.

Thomas took a quick glance at his strange crystal looking friend behind him then back at Sonic.

"Are you sure your nothing more than friends?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah of course I'm sure!" Sonic yelled a little in response with a blush.

"Well whatever you say. So what would it be today?" asked the cashier.

"I'll have four double, no wait triple chili cheese dogs with extra chili."

Thomas quickly wrote down the order and placed near the kitchen.

Sonic then walked back after his order and sat across Mephiles who apparently was still playing with Cerus. It was a good sight for Sonic to see, he love seeing the lighter side of people, even the evil kind which he immediately frowned when reminded him of a certain hedgehog.

"So how long until our order is ready?" questioned Mephiles getting hungrier as the time flew by.

"Just a couple of minutes the employees here work fast, trust me I know."

As the two were taking on how Mephiles is going to get his new life started,Sonic and Mephiles heard there order ready at last. "I'll get that Mephiles, you can get the napkins cause trust me by the end of this we're going to be nothing but a huge mess." said Sonic giving a light chuckle. Mephiles smiled and nodded in response. The two friends got up but not before Mephiles told Cerus to hold their spots in the table. For some quick reason, the blue speedster came back first with the entire order on a tray. Mephiles came back with a huge pile of napkins remembering the advice Sonic gave him.

Suddenly Mephiles felt a slight pain in his head. Then for a moment the pain jolted through his brain with extreme pressure. Mephiles grunted heavily as the pain quickly disappeared as it came.

"Hey Sonic, I'm going to the restroom for a bit."

"Okay but you better hurry the chili dogs won't be here forever." Sonic grinned as he was already chowing down on his second chili dog.

Mephiles quickly went inside the men's restroom and rushed to the sink. He poured water all over his crystal face and looked up at the mirror. He was shocked as he suddenly saw a dark figure flash at his reflection. He then heard a strange but familiar voice speak into his ears.

"**Mephiles, this is not part of your deal remember."**

The voice gave somewhat a screechy \sound which cringed him a little every time he heard it. But in interest he wanted to hear more despite the sound it made.

"Who are you and what do you want." ordered Mephiles.

The strange voice laughed at what he had just heard.

"**Really Mephiles this is like starting all over again. But seriously,** **I want to see some action going you know, all the revenge will be mine and the remaining blood and broken bones everywhere. You should know, you've done it plenty of times and looking with some of your past memories I'm quite impressed, surely a strong demon like you would had his memories back by now, oh well I guess I have to do some of the work myself and oh, might want to brace yourself.**

"Brace for what?" questioned Mephiles. Suddenly, he now felt extreme pain from the back of his skull. "Ah!"he cried with extreme pain. He vaguely saw some of his memories flashing threw his head. Now ignoring the imminent pain, Mephiles was down on the floor with his mouth gaped trying to focus on the images he was seeing inside his head. Then suddenly the pain was gone along with the images. He was breathing heavily from the pain. "What did I just see?" demanded Mephiles.

"**Your memories off course, I'm almost done looking at all of them already and I'm quite fascinated. That's only a sample; if you want the more I want to see some real revenge going on.**

"Hurt Sonic, I would never do such a thing he's my friend." said Mephiles with a low tone.

"**C'mon Mephiles, you saw your memories, you loved to do stuff like that you're a demon for christ's sake and if your still quite interested in your memories then I want to see some blood and gore going on.**

"Yes but I'm a different person now. I could never hurt anyone anymore and the hedgehog you saw in those memories is gone now." exclaimed Mephiles with a serious tone.

**"Well, if your a different hedgehog then I guess you don't need these memories anymore but ****remember this demon. Who you are from the past is still you in the future. In due time you'll revert to your old ways, with or without your memories. Evil still lurks in your heart and when it is unleashed, I will be the one to savor in it. Plus if you need me for your memories back just tap into that dark heart of yours and they'll return.**

Suddenly the voice Mephiles felt was gone. He was trying to comprehend all his thoughts that we're going through his head like what he had just heard. He wanted his memories back but he could never hurt his new best friend in any way. He walked back out the restroom and was heading for Sonic's table.

Meanwhile Knuckles, Cream and Amy were both walking outside the restaurant. Knuckles who were going to head to Tail's house for some of his tools back took a quick glance at the window. He saw his pale Sonic chowing down on some chili dogs like always. But as he walked pass the windows he was suddenly surprised when he then saw Mephiles heading to Sonic's table with a very discrete look. He then quickly jolted inside, leaving the other two girls outside in confusion.

"Sonic, look out it's Mephiles he's back!" knuckles shout out.

Sonic then took a quick glance widened eyes at Knuckles who was running inside the joint heading straight to Mephiles. Mephiles who was still thinking of what just happened inside the restroom didn't notice an angry echidna charging at him.

"What the?" was all Mephiles said before he got tackled by the red brute.

"Ugh, get off me." Mephiles demanded with an angry tone.

"Never you putrid demon now how the hell did you returned and don't give me any of your shit?!" Knuckles commanded. Mephiles kept on grunting on the fact that there was a muscular animal on his crystal body. "Oh not talking eh, well I'm going to give you something to talk about." Knuckles brute fist quickly collided with the Mephiles crystal like face. Some parts of his crystallized face came off as to show you how tough the impact was.

Sonic quickly ran to the two pulling Knuckles off of Mephiles. The two girls outside ran in and were shock at seeing Mephiles again.

"Sonic what do you think you're doing helping a villain like him?" shouted Knuckles glaring at Mephiles.

"I'm thinking of helping my new friend which you just tackled." said Sonic as he was helping Mephiles up.

"Sonic how is he a friend, I mean he nearly killed you and everyone else." argued Amy.

"Yes he did but that's all in the past now. For now on he's one of us." said Sonic glaring back at the two.

"New friend I see" said Cream.

"Yes, new friend and knuckles if I were you, I probably duck right now." said Sonic while helping Mephiles up.

"Duck, what do you mean?" questioned Knuckles.

Cerus was quickly flying at almost top speed straight on to Knuckles which he didn't notice until he felt a sharp pain on his head as Cerus he jabbed his beak in Knuckles head.

"Ah get it off me, get it off me!" Knuckles screamed as Amy was helping pulling out the angry blue jay off his head.

"Hold still Knuckles." Amy commanded as she was furiously pulling the angry bird off his head.

"So, Mr. Sonic looks like we're having a new friend." She said with her usual smile.

"Yeah glad someone here has the potential of looking past other people." said Sonic while glaring at Knuckles.

Sonic then walked over to Mephiles who was rubbing his face cause of the sudden punch. Luckily he wasn't bleeding or bruised because in his crystallized state he can't be harmed that easily but instead loses some of his glass parts if hit hard enough.

"Hey Mephiles I want you to meet my friend Cream." said Sonic.

"She's not going to tackle me too is she?" said Mephiles who was looking at Cream then back at Sonic.

"Nah, she's completely harmless." said Sonic with a grin.

"Hey Mr. Mephiles, my name is Cream and this is my pet chao Cheese." Cream said with a smile.

Mephiles kind of likes Cream she looked sweet and kind. For him it turns out that some of Sonic's friends are really nice unlike that brute echidna.

"Hey Knuckles, quit playing around. I would like you to meet someone." called Sonic.

"Kind of busy here at the moment!" screamed Knuckles as he and Amy were vigorously pulling the angry blue jay.

"Cerus that's enough, I think he guy has had enough punishment." said Mephiles calling back his bird.

Cerus quickly pop out of Knuckles hard head and flew quickly to Mephiles side. Knuckles slowly got up with a help of Amy. Then Cerus glared at Knuckles who was a little scared.

"So Sonic, I see Mephiles turned has now changed sides glad to see it too, though I'm not entirely sure of this. I mean if you are going to help him around the city it might anger you know who." said Knuckles who was in fear staring at Cerus who was sitting on the shoulder of Mephiles.

"I know about that Knuckles and believe me I dealt with him already."

"Ok but don't be wailing at me if he tries to come back to you again."

Mephiles was really confused at the moment. Someone out there was going to hurt him or so he thought.

"So Mephiles how did you go from horrifying, brutal demon to a peace loving one?" asked Amy.

"Oh about that the truth is I kinda lost memories. The last thing I remember was waking up in a forest then Sonic found me and here I am now." explained Mephiles who was obvious part about Sonic hurting him.

The three were shocked at what they just heard.

"Well that crosses out the reason on how you came back." said Knuckles.

"It's okay Mr. Mephiles, whatever happens we're here for you right guys?!"

"Right" said both Knuckles and Amy.

"I have been meaning to ask you Mephiles but where did you get that bird?" asked Knuckles who was still looking at the young blue jay with a little fear.

"Oh Cerus, he's my friend who helped lead me the way out of the forest after I saved him from those nasty ravens." answered Mephiles who was petting Cerus from his shoulder. Cerus twitted back in pleasure.

"Whoa look at the time, we better get going Mephiles, we still need to get you a house of your own or at least an apartment." said Sonic who was checking his watch he got as present.

"Okay then." said Mephiles as everyone got up and walked out the doors.

"See ya guys and good luck on the house." Shouted Knuckles as the group of friends departed.

"So Mephiles how do you feel about your new friends coming about?" questioned Sonic as he grinned."

"They're not as bad as I thought they might be. Except for the fact that every new person I meet either tackles me or punches me. Plus, I think they're growing on little Cerus here. The little bird twitted back in response.

"C'mon I'll take back at my place, tomorrow we'll get you a new home." said Sonic excitedly.

"Wow, Sonic really is a nice person he has cool friends to start with and a great life. It feels kind of good to be around him." Mephiles though as he blushed at the feeling he was slowly growing whenever he around Sonic. "But the problem is that weird voice and the offer he was asking. I want my memories but I can't possibly hurt someone like Mephiles can I?" Mephiles was really worried at this point. He was deciding if he should tell Sonic or not?

"Uh, you okay Mephiles?" asked Sonic as he saw Mephiles in deep thought.

"Oh it's nothing." said Mephiles smiling back.

The two we're really growing on each other. For now it seems like nothing can break the bond they're slowly making. That is until a dark figure was secretly stalking them.

Well that was all for today it seems. Man that was the longest chapter I have never wrote so far. Hope you liked it and guess if you know who the dark figure could possibly be. Don't forget about your comments and want to see how you guys think of this story and it's chapter so far so until then I'M OUT!


	7. Revealing True Feelings

Hello readers finally found some free time to write. Okay, okay I know I didn't write as many chapters as you and I had hoped. The problem was that I had trouble with my computer as for some reason it kept me from typing anything. So I had it fixed about yesterday and started now so in case you're reading this somewhere in the future and were waiting for this chapter sorry for the inconvenience. Right, enough babbling, let's get on with story!

Revealing True Feelings

Sonic, Mephiles and of course Cerus we're all heading for Sonic's house for a night sleep and were awaiting from what's to come in the future. Sadly though, Sonic tried to start a conversation with Mephiles but he kept keeping their talks short for Mephiles can't stop thinking of the mysterious voice that appeared in the restroom. Could he really hurt his friend just for his memories? That thought he couldn't stop thinking of.

"Hey Mephiles is there anything wrong?" asked the concern hedgehog.

"Huh, uh no I'm fine."

"Okay then, just ask if there is anything bothering you."

"Okay." Mephiles said with a nod.

"Ah, we're here."

Sonic and Mephiles both stopped in front of the house while Cerus simply landed onto Mephiles's shoulder. Sonic's house look pretty much like any other normal house. It had five basic windows. It had one on the front of the house next to the door. Two on the left side of the house, and two on the top of the house with both is being a part of their individual to a room and another one on the right side of the place. It had a white fence covering around the house in a shape of a square. The roof had a typical triangle looking cover. The outside of the house was painted blue. The three friends started walking through the door of the house. Sonic gladly opened the door spreading his arms.

"Ladies first" Sonic joked.

"Pffft, more like beast before beauty." Mephiles joked back.

The two friends laughed with each other for a couple of seconds. Mephiles walked in after Sonic. He stood in the living room and was taking a look around Sonic's house. The living room was kind of big because it consist the bottom left side of the house. It had a large couch at the back of the wall next to the stairs, a medium size flat screen near the window, a glass table in between the couch and the flat screen. The kitchen on the right side of the house and a simple fridge and about everything else a regular kitchen needs.

"Here it is Mephiles, your new home. Well, until we find you a new one." Sonic said with smile.

"Wow Sonic, this place is not bad. Not bad at all. So now what?" asked Mephiles feeling kind of bored?

"How about we play this new game I got for the Xbox." replied Sonic.

"Depends what game it is."

"It's something I like to call Sonic Heroes!"

Then Mephiles glared at him and quickly said, "how about no" he said with a serious tone.

"Okay, okay I was just kidding. It's called Splatter house."

'Note that this game will be a crossover to an important fanfic I'm going to write one day.'

"Hm sounds cool enough. Let see me the cover."

"Wow Sonic this game. You do know this is rated M for mature right?"

"Yeah of course I do. It's because I'm tired of the whole playing it clean thing and always being the innocent good guy. I just want a little more action in my life. You know like a little brutality."

"Really? Never knew you felt like that at all. I always thought that.

"What, that I was the innocent hero type, always leaving my enemies clean to wreak havoc another day! Well I'm not; I just can't do anything bad to let people fear or look down on me. It's kind of hard being the hero you know." he slightly yelled.

Sonic looked at Mephiles after what he just said. He looks down at the floor thinking that Mephiles was going just leave him or pummel him for saying that. But instead of the door slamming, he felt a gentle warm hug from him and not to mention a hug from his little feathery friend form the top of his head. His eyes quickly widened at the surprise hug.

"I'm sorry Sonic for saying something like that and don't feel too bad because for some reason; I feel the same way. I don't know if it's just a feeling I had from my old memories. But remember this Sonic; whatever happens I'll always be here for you. Besides, I'm planning to make some new memories here and I want you in it."

Sonic blushed at the comment as he hugged him back. A lot of different emotions we're going through his mind but to top it off. He felt love and compassion for him. In his heart he knows he loves him. Now the only thing left to do is to show how he feels for him. Meanwhile Mephiles didn't notice how long they we're hugging. He blushed as he broke the hug but sadly Sonic wanted it to continue.

"Ahem so you want to play this overkill game or what?"

"Let's do this. Just don't blame me if you get a heart attack from this game." warned Mephiles.

"C'mon, did you see what I go through basically throughout my life."

"Fine, but I call first."

"No way, I bought the game so let me play first please." Sonic was saying with his classic puppy dog eyes. Of course I don't know what it looks like so use your best imagination to think of what it would look like.

"Ugh, fine but knowing you, I'll be next in no time."

"Bet you I won't."

Two hours of blood and gore later.

"Wow Mephiles, I think I'm going have nightmares tonight after that. Said Sonic slightly shocked after that game."

"Told you it was brutal and little Cerus here past out after the opening."

"Yeah he did, didn't he? Oh well, here's your room and if you need anything my room is right next door. Also the bathroom is the door next to yours."

Mephiles took a look at his room. It was a basic room, one bed, desk with drawers, closet, you know all that stuff.

"Well this is goodnight my friend and sweet nightmare." Mephiles joked."

"Oh ha ha ha ha" Sonic sarcastically laughed.

"Oh and Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping through this. You know with the entire missing memory thing."

"It's nothing; remember it's my job.

"Well goodnight." Mephiles yawned.

"Goodnight Mephiles. And thank you" Sonic whispered.

The two tired hedgehogs and sleeping bird both took good night's rest. Escape for a shadowy figure sticking outside of Mephiles window.

Well there you go another good chapter to this story. Hopefully you guys still like it even after this one were shorter than the others. And please people review. Just to let you guys know the new story will come around either this January or February because I want to piece it together to make the updating fast. Well see you guys next time, this is SteelWingAngel signing out!


End file.
